Jogie Joey
Who is Jogie Joey? Jogie Joey is a roleplayer and streamer in VRChat. She used to work as a Police Officer at the Bricktown Police Department but quit and instead applied for work as a bartender at The Golden Gator. She was swiftly hired. History On Feb 27th, 2019 she pulled a prank on Bearly in The Void Club together with Foreigner. They told people that she was his special ed teacher and checked how people reacted. On Mar 5th she She was hired by CDMan to work as a police officer. She assisted him in taking care of a various damaged robots that were malfunctioning. After RitualCub was captured she even offered him repairs. She, CDMan and Bearly arrested ShoutOut after he reported and accused Roflgator for lunging at him and mistreating him. ShoutOut had been caught reading an adult magazine in public in Roflgators bathhouse pool room so he himself was arrested when he reported the crime. For using excessive violence they decided to try and arrest Roflgator as well but the attempt failed. , Valco, Jogie, UzuriMia and Sorry.]] On Mar 24th, she participated in a Beauty Pageant hosted by Roflgator competing against Zombie Girl, Kyana, Emily, UzuriMia and S0ryana. Unfortunately she ended up loosing to Zombie Girl who was named Miss VRChat. After loosing a game of quirks she and Mute Max were given a challenge on April 5th by Roflgator to portray parody impersonations of past characters - a fake Kwehzy and a fake Chipz. Her portrayal ended up getting murdered. and block Jogie|thumb]] Alternate roleplaying personas Block Jogie Jogie has a block persona. Rumor has it that when you sleep with a block it sometimes turns you into one. Seeing her as a block for the first time together with Kibby this might hint at her having some "private-room relations" with him. Trivia *She hinted at having history with Foreigner previously. *IceDragon once asked her to handcuff and arrest him just because he liked the fantasy of being locked up. She obliged and put him in a cell. *Her iconic avatar with an OwO shirt is from a public world. *After quitting the police force in Bricktown she still RP:s as police sometimes when playing GTA5. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/jogiejoey Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Fake Kwehzy is murdered Gallery Rofl Feb 27th 1 Jogie Joey and Kyana.jpg|Jogie and Kyana. Rofl Feb 27th 1 Jogie Joey.jpg|Meeting Roflgator in a public Void Club. Rofl Feb 27th 10 Jogie Joey and Absolut Vodka.jpg|Holding up some Swedish Absolut Vodka Rofl Mar 3rd 3 IceDragon Jogie Joey and Wink Wonk.jpg|Jogie and IceDragon. Rofl Mar 3rd 7 Jogie Joey and Meech.jpg|Jogie and Meech. Rofl Mar 5th 26 Jogie Joey new avatar.jpg|Officer Jogey. Rofl Mar 5th 27 Jogie Joey.jpg|Jogie and Crake. Rofl Mar 5th 28 Murder Crumpet, Ritualcub, Crake and Jogie Joey.jpg|With some of the malfunctioning robots Crumpet, RitualCub and Crake. Rofl Mar 11th11 Jogie Joey.jpg|OwO Rofl Mar 11th9 CDMan and Jogie Joey.jpg|On a date with CDMan Rofl Mar 11th19 CDMan cancels the date with Jogie because shes a vegan.jpg|CDMan suddenly cancels the date after finding out that she's a vegan. Rofl Mar 12th 25 Jogie dancing on the counter.jpg|Dancing on the bar counter Rofl Mar 18th 38 KasumiXKitty, Jogie Joey and Alnyx.jpg|With Kasumi and Alnyx Rofl Mar 22nd 46 Jogie cures CDMan with a kiss.jpg|Curing CDMans Zombie affliction with a kiss, after he was bitten by HelloKitten. Rofl Mar 24th 20 Jogie Joey.jpg|Beauty Pageant, bikini Rofl Mar 27th 8 AughtyVon, Jogie watches J4key.jpg|Watching J4key dance with AughtyVon. Rofl April 5th 15 SteffRG (Mute Max) and fake Kwehzy (Jogie Joey).jpg|Portraying a fake Kwehzy together with Mute Max who is portraying a fake Chipz. Rofl April 7th 11 Sime Girl (KasumiXKitty) and Alora the Siren (Jogie Joey).jpg|Portraying Alora the Siren and talking to "Slime Girl" Rofl April 22nd 19 Loli (CoffeeBean) and Jogie Joey.jpg|Jogie and Loli CoffeeBean Rofl_2019_April_26th_16_JogieJoey.jpg|Jogie Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans Category:Cubic Americans